Fixing A Demon
by OngakuXxXHime
Summary: When Tom became to broken hearted over Star and Marco helps him What happens when Tom found a new person to be obsessed over
1. Chapter 1

Because I love this ship and the show itself,and saw the picture of a sad Tom (The cover page)

I was inspired to do this so Enjoy! start video at 1:25

* * *

Tom felt so tired...so heart broken

 _ I_ _'m here again_

 _A thousand miles away from you  
_

He was looking at the floor...

 _A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am  
_

It was raining pretty hard,which hurted Tom seeing that he was a fire demon after all

 _ I tried so hard  
_

So many failed attempts to win Star over.

 _Thought I could do this on my own  
_

He tried anger management...but that obviously didn't work

 _I've lost so much along the way_

Truth be told Star was the only one who he can be happy with.

 _Then I see your face  
_

Tom looked up to see-!

 _I know I'm finally yours  
_

Marco?,he was looking at Tom confusingly

 _I find everything I thought I lost before  
_

Tom looked away brushing past Marco

 _You call my name  
_

"Tom!" Marco called for him

 _I come to you in pieces_ _  
_

Tom turned around facing the (little) distanced Marco

 _So you can make me whole  
_

Marco was running towards Tom,then everything blacked out

 _I've come undone  
_

Tom woke up in a bed...his head was pounding.

 _ But you make sense of who I am   
_

"You okay?" Tom tuned his head to see his hand

 _Like puzzle pieces in your hand,_

on Tom's own hand,his hand was-surprisingly pretty warm and soft for a karate boy.

 _Then I see your face_

Tom looked up to see a concerned Marco,

 _I know I'm finally yours_

"here..." Marco gave him a lighter

 _I find everything I thought I lost before_

"This should help you...right?" Tom stared at the lighter his powers do feel dim,

 _You call my name_

"Tom...Tom?...Tom?" Tom looked up "helloooo earth to Tom... you ok? you've been dozing off for a while?"

 _I come to you in pieces  
_

Tom then stared at Marco...he was sleepy

 _So you can make me whole!_

Tom leaned towards Marco and rested his head at Marco's shoulder

_I tried so hard!_

"h-hey!" but Tom didn't move

 _So hard!_

Tom felt like crying...

 _I tried so hard!_

Tom hugged Marco crying a little,

 _Then I see your face_

Tom looked at Marco with one eye and the other covered with some of his hair

 _I know I'm finally yours_  
 _I find everything I thought I lost before  
_

Tom then pressed his face in Marco's shoulder again.

 _You call my name_

"Tom..." Marco said softly lightly hugging back

 _I come to you in pieces_

Tom felt broken...and just needed comfort

 _So you can make me whole  
_

Marco can help him.

 _So you can make me whole_

Right?

then Tom past out again.

* * *

 **Took me awhile to find a fitting song,is this sad enough?**

should be anyway

BTW this was originally on wattpad just saying.


	2. Mirrior Mirror On The Wall,Can You Call

In the morning Tom was already gone and it was Saturday so Marco didn't feel like getting up,but he did,he was hungry and so he went downstairs to see a note:

 _"We both are on a short vacation,see you Monday Love,Parents P.S,Star came with us love you "_

Marco signed and got a bowl,he looked in the fridge and got out the milk and poured some in the got some 'Froot Loops' and poured it in his bowl and started to eat his plain breakfast,after he was done eating his cereal he went in Star's room to give the laser eyed puppy's a bath,

[ Tom ]

Tom couldn't stop thinking about Marco after what happened last night who would?,he got up standing in front of the mirror,staring at his reflection.

Tom opened his mouth saying,"Mirror call...Star?" he said

" _ **Calling Star**_ " The mirror said like a machine

[ Marco ]

Marco looked up at the mirror to see Tom on the mirror phone,he laid down one of the pups he was carrying and walk towards the mirror,"Star isn't here so-"Marco said as he was about to exit the call but Tom quickly interrupted.

"Wait! I'm not hear for Star please",Marco looked at Tom confused,"I-I..." Tom stuttered not knowing exactly why he called in the first place and just stood there for a few seconds

"why did you help me yesterday?",Tom finally said.

Marco's POV  


"why did you help me yesterday?" Tom's question ringed in my head...I openeed my mouth to speak but paused why _did_ I help _him_ anyway? I mean he's a jerk and all but why?

"we-well...I guess I'm just not that type of person?..." I said skeptical about the words coming out my raised a brow and crossed his arms,I mean I don't blame him-I myself don't know where I'm going with this either.

"To leave someone out like that" wait I am? usually I would leave my enemy's there...but...would I?,I mean I chopped _his_ hand off when we first met and all

"I guess I saw you...looking,I don't know,just not you in a way I guess".I said this while thinking the way he looked yesterday,his eyes were dull/dim,lonely,cold,...and full of another type of negative he just looked the total opposite of his usual self.

Tom rubbed the back of his neck confued as if contemplating about something,this awkward silence between us made me really uncofortable,so to break the silence I said something I will completely regret.

"Gey lets meet in the park...I-we can talk about this there,you know a better scenery to work with will be nice" Tom looked up eyes widened a little and nodding his head "well...bye cya later" he said with a small smile I almost didn't notice before he ended the call.

...

...

...!

What did I just offer!

a conversation with a demon!

and in a earthly human park!

Marco what were you thinking!?

Normal POV    


Marco was mentally scolding himself for the action he just knowing what will happen and was having a slight panic atrach,but decided he should go not wanting to ditch a demon...

a fire conjuring one at that.

* * *

 **Welp! pretty awkward chapter!,tho I did intend it that way**

 **BAII**


	3. Donuts

Marco sighed after scolding himself,he decided to go anyway...he _really_ doesn't wanna get a fire demon mad,so Marco decided to not ditch Tom if he values his life oh!

 _and he does_.

Marco slowly entered the park's gate feeling oh well I don't know maybe very

uneasy

Marco shivered when he felt the cold wind pinching his face,he looked around closely inspecting his surrounding,Marco saw how pretty the park actually is,the trees were all mostly brown/red trees except for the occasional dead lookung tress that,fall just ended a while ago explaining the scenery outside...

Marco was interrupted with his thoughts when he saw Tom sitting at a wooden park bench,

!

a idea popped up on Marco's head

 _'it's a stupid idea but a little stupidity won't hurt'_

Marco cupped his hands around his lips and yelled "MARCO!" Tom looked around confused and pointed to him and replied "Tom?".Marco laughed and sat down next to Tom and started to explain him the game and how he was suppose to reply saying:

 _"POLO!"_

then they starting talking about other things,soon enough the awkwardness died down and they started enjoying themselves and at one point they were even talking about kittens.

[2 hours later (Spongebob narration voice)]  


The two _completely_ forgot about the time,they only noticed when Marco glanced at one of the park's clocks and freaked out about it rambling on how the time flew by,he then suggested to grab some donuts so their legs wouldn't have be _that_ numb.

[At Dunkin Donuts] 

The two arrived at Dunkin D's and ordered the cash registerer **[is that the word?]** starring at Tom weirdly because of the fact that he looked...well different,but deciding not to question it in fear and took the orders,the two orders being:

Marco's order:  


one-no two jelly donuts and two plain donuts.

Tom's order:  


a cup of coffee,three glazed donuts and one sprinkled/frosted donut.

after the two took their order and left to eat their donuts (Tom drinking his blazing hot coffee) while they were talking & walking."And then he said this stupid riddle that nearly got me...a cowboy rode in a town on Monday,but left three days later on Friday,but how was that possible?",

Tom paused not knowing a possible answer for this so called _'clever'_ riddle so he simply replied "uhhhhh.." and looked around as if there's a clue hiding somewhere,Marco looked at him grinning with a smart look on his face saying,"the horse's name was Friday...GET IT! cause he _left on_ Friday" Marco laughed as Tom did the 'ohhh!' face "that's a pretty stupid name for a horse...".

Marco chuckled and rolled his eyes "You know Tom your not that bad...for a fire conjuring demon,let's do this again" Marco said with a smile as the two parted to their seperated ways.

"yeah..."

Tom said smiling as he saw Marco walking away

"Lets do this again"

* * *

Well! this was pretty cute and short,

But did anyone solve that riddle without looking at the answer? anyway peace!


End file.
